


Marigami Week 2019

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clothes swap, Comfort, Every Marigami fan have fun!, F/F, Fencing, Hairstyle Swap, It's this week!, Kagaminette, Marigami, Marigami Week!, More confident Marinette, Protective, Protective kagami, Sleepovers, shy kagami, weak moment for Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: The first ever Marigami Week (to my knowledge) is this week! From Nov 3-Nov 10, we are celebrating the joyous Marigami ship! I hope everyone enjoys my submissions for the week!If anyone wants to participate or check out other submissions, check out my blog on tumblr (by the same name) or my Marigami-Week blog for everything related to the week!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 257





	1. Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 of Marigami Week! I hope everyone enjoys!

Marinette smiled as she sat down a tray of freshly baked cookies. Looking around her room, she felt her smile widen as she saw that everything was ready! In an instant, Tikki was floating right next to her.

"Are you excited Marinette?" Tikki questioned her clearly eager partner. Marinette nodded as she turned to face the little kwami.

"Of course I am! Kagami is coming over for our first sleepover!" Marinette pumped her fist into the air in excitement while Tikki giggled off to the side as she saw Marinette spin around on one foot. As the girl went off on one of her excited fantasies, Tikki let her smile rest. She felt so relieved to see Marinette this happy after the last few weeks. Marinette seemed to be in a downward spiral of depression thanks to Lila's schemes and her heavy work schedule, but a miracle seemed to happen. That miracle's name: Kagami Tsurugi.

The two love rivals befriended each other during that competition across Paris. The more Lila pushed against Marinette with the class's backing, the more Marinette drew herself to her new friend. And after awhile, the young fashion designer began to see the fencer in a new light. A light that shone brighter than any she has seen before. 

Tikki can still remember the day that Marinette placed all her Adrien pictures and magazine cut outs away into a box (and eventually the trash). She had asked Marinette what the occasion was, but Marinette's response was a small squeak before hesitantly placing a photo of Kagami on the wall. One she took at a fencing competition that Kagami had won.

Since then, the girl's romantic focus has shifted to her new friend, and she was excited when Kagami agreed to spend the night with her. Tikki could remember how nervous Marinette was when asking Kagami over. Her behavior must have shocked Kagami since the normally straight to the point girl hesitated for a few moments before agreeing.

Tikki was happy that Marinette finally found someone that made her happy without reducing her to a stuttering mess and accidentally caused her to deal with constant bullying in class. She really liked Adrien, he was a great kid, really! But his home life has left him with a less than ideal mindset when it came to dealing with people like Lila. She also felt bad that Chat would never get to be with Ladybug, but it was probably for the best. This should hopefully get Adri-CHAT! Chat Noir, to stop getting upset when Ladybug doesn't respond positively to a date or something else he had set up. Times like those really made her wish that Plagg would talk some sense into the boy instead of lounging about eating cheese.

Anyway! Back on topic, Tikki was just happy that Marinette found someone, outside of just her, that would support her and be there for her in her time of need.

"Tikki...are you okay? You've been floating there for a few minutes without saying anything. I know I kind of started rambling about Kagami again, but...ehehe," Marinette questioned the kwami while nervously scratching the back of her hair. In the process of scratching her head, she ran into her pigtails. As much as she loves her new hairstyle, she found some strange urge to let her hair down for the night.

Reaching back, she gently pulled the bands out of each pigtail and allowed her hair to fall down freely. Sighing happily, she looked back up...only to freeze with a blush when she spotted Kagami staring at her from the trapdoor with a surprised look on her normally stoic face.

There was silence before an 'Eep!' broke out across the room.

And that was all Kagami said before slamming the trapdoor shut.

\---

Letting her head tilt to the side like a confused puppy, Marinette just had one thought in her mind before rushing after Kagami, _"Since when does Kagami 'eep'?"_

After a few moments, she stopped in the living room where an embarrassed Kagami sat on the couch. Cautiously walking over to her, Marinette smiled shyly as she stepped in front of Kagami. Bending down lightly to look Kagami in the eyes, Marinette offered her hand, "Um...I'm ready for the sleepover if you are?"

Kagami gently took Marinette's hand and allowed the girl to lead her back up the stairs to her bedroom. Opening the trapdoor for Kagami, Marinette followed after her and closed the door behind her. Looking up, she saw Kagami glancing to the side which worried her.

"Marinette...please...do not tell anyone that I 'eeped...'" Kagami quietly requested much to Marinette's shock, and relief (she thought she offended her somehow). Nodding her head like an energetic puppy, Marinette took Kagami's hands and flashed Kagami a bright smile.

"Your secret is safe with me! Now how would you like to start the sleepover?!" Marinette excitedly asked as Kagami looked up at her with a relieved, yet flushed face.

As the two girls enjoyed each other's presence with every type of activity that they could think of, Tikki watched from the sidelines with a warm smile on her face. Like that of a mother who watched her child interact with their loved one with pride and tenderness.

Letting her smile spread, she flew across the room and turned the lights off around midnight before quietly flying over the bed to her own. As she settled into her small makeshift bed, she took one last glance at her chosen, cuddled against Kagami who held her in a protective embrace, before allowing herself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I loved the idea of Kagami being the one to let out the 'eep!' so I just had to add that in there hehe.


	2. Outfit/Hairstyle Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today's prompt is Outfit/Hairstyle Swap! I apologize for the short length, but I hope you like it nonetheless :)  
And I hope everyone is enjoying Marigami Week whether it be on here or on tumblr.

Kagami blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was not really used to wearing something so...cute. As she continued looking at herself in the mirror, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind while the person rested their chin on her shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking Kagami, and you always wear cute clothes. It just so happens that my clothes look cute on you as well," Marinette smiled as she nuzzled Kagami's cheek which caused her already existant blush to deepen in shade. Turning around in Marinette's embrace, she felt her jaw drop at the sight of Marinette in her clothes. Marinette looked so perfect in her blazer and black blouse although she was wearing her tie slightly loose. Glancing further down, she saw that Marinette was indeed wearing her skirt and leggings although she had yet to put on her shoes. The look was made perfect at the fact that Marinette had chosen to wear her hair in her old bun-style.

Marinette smiled as she saw Kagami staring at her. She wouldn't be lying if she said that Kagami did not look beautiful in her clothes. Then again, Kagami always looked beautiful to her even with bed head. If Kagami wasn't a fencer, she could be a model. Marinette smiled as gently cupped Kagami's cheek and leaned in. Kagami gasped lightly before slowly closing her own eyes.

As the two moved closer, Marinette paused with a small smirk on her face, "You're forgetting the shoes."

Kagami paused before pouting lightly up at Marinette. "I do not think they will fit me Mari-hime."

Blushing lightly at the suffix, Marinette smiled brightly as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "We'll just see about that now won't we?"

Kagami blushed as she began wondering when Marinette became the one who did not hesitate in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I hope you all liked it! I like the idea of Marinette becoming more forward in a relationship while Kagami discovers her shyer side :)  
Have a good Marigami Week!


	3. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third day is upon us my Marigami supporters!!!...okay enough being dramatic. This one is my favorite so far honestly :)

Protective? That was a word that Marinette could associate with her girlfriend. Whenever they were on a date, Kagami would go out of her way to make sure that Marinette did not get hurt thanks to any clumsy spurt. Whenever Lila tried to subtly insult Marinette or blame her for something, Kagami was always there to defend her. During a sudden akuma attack, Kagami would make sure that Marinette was safe and sound, and she did her best to not leave Marinette's side. It was sweet, hard to go and transform, but sweet nonetheless.

While Marinette appreciated how protective Kagami was since it showed how much she cared about her, it made her somewhat upset that she couldn't return the favor. Kagami was always so strong in any situation they were in. Sure she could protect Kagami as Ladybug, but it didn't feel like **she** was protecting Kagami. As far as Kagami knew, one of the heroes of Paris was watching out for her safety and that is it. It hurt her to know that she couldn't provide her girlfriend with the same amount of protectiveness that Kagami provided her with.

"Mari-hime...are you okay?" Kagami asked Marinette as they relaxed in Marinette's bedroom. They were wrapped in a large blanket fort in a nice cuddling position. Honestly, both girls were very reluctant to do this the first time, but after several sleepovers with similar cuddling positions, they grew used to it.

"Oh...I-I'm fine Kagami," Marinette smiled at Kagami who looked back at her before shifting closer and resting her head on Marinette's shoulder. Smiling lightly, Marinette rested her own head on Kagami's.

"I am still not completely used to displays of affection like this, even after dating you for these past few weeks, but I can tell when something is bothering you. Please Mari-hime, tell me what is wrong," Kagami gently took Marinette's hands into her own as she looked up at her girlfriend. Marinette smiled slightly as she ran her thumb over Kagami's hand. Nuzzling her cheek into Kagami's hair, Marinette let out a quiet sigh.

"It's just...I feel bad that I can't protect you like you protect me," Marinette quietly stated while burying her face into Kagami's hair. Freezing lightly, Kagami gently pushed herself out of their cuddling position so she could look Marinette in the eyes.

Seeing the sad and disappointed look in her eyes, Kagami let out a sigh. She knew that Marinette could get sad over the small things and worried too much for her own good, but she didn't expect her to want to protect her. "What brought this about?" Kagami questioned her only to let out a small laugh as Marinette's face bloomed a bright red color. It was always adorable to see her girlfriend so flustered.

"It's just...you are always protecting me. From Lila, from akumas, heck from myself half the time whenever I trip over my own two feet, but me? I can't protect you from anything," Marinette sighed as her head dropped in defeat. Kagami frowned at this. Kagami was well aware of her overprotectiveness when it came to her girlfriend. Honestly, how could she not want to go out of her way to protect this precious girl from everything bad in the world? But she never thought that it would cause Marinette to think she was failing at something in their relationship. In all honestly, she thought it would annoy her more than anything.

Still, what Marinette was saying was not true at all. Cupping Marinette's chin, she gently lifted her face back up so that they would look at each other.

"Mari-hime, you have done so much to protect me already. How could you not know?" Kagami asked Marinette which responded in a confused look from her. Kagami instantly remembered the way Marinette and Adrien acted months ago when both girls still liked him. _"Oh right...she's incredibly oblivious about these things."_

"H-how...w-when?" Marinette stuttered out in confusion. Kagami doesn't know she's Ladybug so what could she be referring too?

"My mother? I love her, but I hated how she was so strict about my fencing as well as nearly every other aspect of my life that it kept me from spending time with or making a friend. Then you went out of your way to convince her to let us hang out. Lila? I was nearly akumatized again because of her, but you talked me through it. You kept me from becoming a villain again. Do I need to bring up the day you jumped in front of an akuma's sword to save my life?! Mari-hime, you have saved me so much in so little time. I only wish that the little things that I protect you from meant as much as those moments meant to me," Kagami declared as a few tears formed in her eyes.

Across from her, Marinette had tears streaming down her cheeks before shooting herself forward and engulfing Kagami in a hug. Kagami just chuckled as she hugged Marinette back twice as fierce. As Marinette sobbed into her shoulder, Kagami placed a kiss on her head while rubbing her back to help comfort her.

_"Probably for the best that I don't mention all the times she's saved me as Ladybug as well..."_ Kagami thought as she leaned back in their blanket fort to let Marinette move onto her lap so they could continue their hug/cuddle. Smiling to herself, Kagami allowed her eyes to slowly close as soon as she heard Marinette's soft snores. She knew her back was going to be sore in the morning, but this was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I love having Marinette comfort whoever I'm shipping her with at the time, but Marinette deserves some comforting as well. And having Kagami be the one to do it, it helps show how far she's come in this AU ^^  
Until tomorrow!  
Oh and let me know if you are participating in Marigami Week as well! I'd love to check out your submissions!


	4. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Day 4 is here! Comfort! Enjoy!

Marinette sat next to Kagami. The girl had her arms wrapped tightly around Marinette while sobbing into her shoulder. Marinette gently rubbed her back as she continued sobbing into her shoulder. Marinette looked down at her girlfriend sadly.

They were meeting up in the park before heading out for a date. When she arrived though, she saw that Kagami was upset about something. When she placed her hand on Kagami's shoulder and gently asked her what was wrong, Kagami surprised her. Legitimately surprised her. Kagami has surprised Marinette in the past, but they were always small instances. Nothing as major as...this. Before Marinette knew what was happening, her girlfriend spun around and clung to her with the force only a professional fencer would have.

The sound of sobbing caught Marinette's attention, and when she realized who was sobbing, it cut her down to the core. Never once has Marinette seen Kagami cry let alone sob. This...this was suprising, and she was honestly a little scared at how she should proceed. This was uncharted territory for her. So when she felt Kagami tense before loosening up as she began rubbing her back, Marinette sighed in relief. It didn't stop the girl from continuing her sobbing though.

"Kagami...Kagami? Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, but...I can't if you don't tell me," Marinette whispered gently into Kagami's ear as she continued rubbing Kagami's back. Kagami froze at the words, and she refused to speak. Marinette sighed at this. She knew that Kagami did her best to conceal her feelings of hurt, grief, and sadness.

"Kagami, I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. You do not have to tell me what's wrong now, but I promise that I will gladly listen to anything that's bothering you. You're my girlfriend and I...I..." Marinette looked away slightly before turning back to look down at Kagami with a large blush on her face, "I love you."

Kagami froze at this. Slowly looking up at Marinette, she could see the blush on Marinette's face as she kept glancing back and forth. Feeling her own face heat up, Kagami lightly pushed herself up and looked Marinette in the eyes.

"I...I was having trouble...bottling up everything that was bothering me. The students at school still are avoiding me so...I'm alone there. Mother...mother is still rather strict with my life, and I'm worried that she only cares about training the next top fencer and not about raising her daughter or letting her live a regular teen life. I...I'm worried about being akumatized again. I do not want to think about the fact that I could hurt you while akumatized. I...It's so hard keeping my cool all the time..." Kagami faced the ground sadly while Marinette just watched her.

Opening her mouth, Marinette goes to say something, but she decides against it. Wrapping her arms around Kagami, she pulls her close to rest Kagami's head against her chest. She didn't know exactly what to say to make her feel better, but she was going to be there for her.

Kagami rested against Marinette as she felt the heavy weight that was smothering her earlier slowly disappear. Smiling, she looked upwards at her girlfriend who had begun to hum a tune and run her fingers through her hair. As a fond look passed through her eyes, Kagami opened her mouth once more.

"I love you too, Marinette," she lightly stated. A small smile formed on her face as she heard a quiet 'eep' from above. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Done! I hope you all enjoyed! Part of me feels like Kagami is probably the kind of person who bottles up their more negative emotions and thoughts until they finally come bursting free. So I decided to do that here.  
Also we got some 'I love you's' from both girls! So yay!


	5. Fencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And day 5 is here! Fencing!  
I apologize if I mess up somewhere with fencing rules, not well-versed in fencing...sorry...

"Gooo Kagami!!!" Marinette cheered as she held up a large sign displaying 'Go Kagami! Win!' on it. Next to her was an amused Alya who was recording the match for her friend. Apparently Marinette enjoyed watching Kagami's fencing matches. Below them was Kagami's mother who had a small smile on her face at the sound of her daughter's girlfriend cheering her on.

Today was a huge fencing competition, and of course, Kagami and Adrien had reached the finals. The two were about to begin the match that would decide the champion for that year. And the cheering from Marinette just fueled on Kagami's desire to win even more.

"Looks like you have fan Kagami," Adrien teased Kagami. Even with the fencing mask on, Kagami could picture an almost feline-like smirk on the boy's face. Kagami raised an eyebrow as she shifted her head slightly.

"Jealous Adrien?" Kagami questioned her friend who let out a small laugh.

"Honestly, I kind of am. Nino couldn't make it, and I refused to tell Chloe...mainly because she would make this match a larger spectacle than it needed to be. I kind of wish Marinette was cheering for me too," Adrien let out a sigh of defeat.

"Look on the bright side, at least a certain someone didn't hear about our match," Kagami responded in a knowing voice causing Adrien to shudder while gripping his sabre tighter.

"True," Adrien muttered before shaking his head to get back into the match. Kagami chuckled lightly at this before sharpening her gaze and readying her stance. She didn't plan on losing. She was promised a date after she won to celebrate...and she intended for that date too happen.

Turning, she winked at Marinette and laughed lightly as Marinette seemed to sense the act of her winking and blushed lightly while waving back enthusiastically. Smiling, she nodded her head and saw the referee make their way over to the side of the piste. Adrien and Kagami proceeded to salute each other and then the referee

"On my say, En garde! Prêts? Allez!"

Needless to say, Kagami had an amazing date after the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end! Like I mentioned above if I messed up somewhere with anything relating to the fencing match that I wrote down, I am so sorry. I wanted to write more, but like I said I'm not well-versed in the sport, and I didn't have a lot of time to study it more.  
Next time I write marigami fencing stuff, I'll know more.


	6. First Date/First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone! Day 6 is here! The week is almost over! If you haven't participated yet, but want too, there's still time! But not for long

Marinette stood outside the bakery with a nervous look in her eyes. She did it...she asked Kagami out on a date! Their first date... Kagami looked shocked for a moment before agreeing and promising to pick her up on the specified day.

And today was that day. Gulping nervously, she checked her phone and saw that it was nearly 15:00, the meeting time. Looking back up, she kept her gaze focused forward. The main reason was because her parents were anxiously waiting behind her in the bakery with a camera out. Clearly they wanted to take a picture of Marinette on her first official date. Pouting as her face lit up in embarrassment, she continued looking forward while waiting for her date.

A few minutes later, Marinette checked her phone again and saw that it said 15:10. Feeling her heart beat quicken, she looked back up only to yelp as a raindrop landed on her head. Looking up, she cringed as rain began to shower down upon the street. Glancing back, she thought about walking back into the bakery and waiting for Kagami there, but she could show up at any minute! She can't leave yet!

Around twenty more minutes passed, and Marinette's bottom lip began to tremble while her body began to shake. No...it couldn't be. Kagami wouldn't! She wouldn't stand her up right?

"Marinette, sweetie, why don't you come back in and warm up while you wait for Kagami?" she heard her maman call out to her, but Marinette kept her focus on the ground. Kagami was so nice and always serious about any plans she had so something important must have come up right?! Right?...

Her body began to tremble, whether from the cold air or the upsetting feelings that were bubbling in her chest she wasn't sure, and her grip on a small package in her hands tightened. She heard a small voice and a nuzzling feeling coming from the pocket of her small jacket.

She wasn't sure what happened next as her vision began to blur, and her body began to wobble back and forth. All she knew was that she heard her name and a warm feeling before everything went black.

-

"Marinette, Marinette," Marinette let out a small groan as she opened her eyes before her brain practically beat against her skull in agony that was only intensified from whoever was saying her name. Letting out a small sneeze, she blinked as she tried to clear her vision and began to look around to find out who was saying her name.

She froze at the sight of the girl sitting next to her with a very worried expression on her face. Looking up at her, she saw the worried look grow before feeling a warm hand cup her cheek. "Are you alright?" Kagami asked Marinette who just looked at her quietly.

Kagami could see small tears welling in Marinette's eyes which confused her at first before the talk with Sabine came back to her mind. Gently cupping Marinette's other cheek, Kagami looked her straight in the eyes. "Marinette, I am sorry that I didn't make it on time. I was about to have my driver bring me over to pick you up when my mother made me have a quick fencing match with her. I tried to reschedule it with her, but she refused to accept 'no' as an answer. I knew I could probably make it just a few minutes late, but after finishing that, we got on the road and ran into traffic."

"We eventually turned around to head a different route, but there was construction on the only other available path. When I saw that I was fifteen minutes late, I ducked out of my limo and rushed over. I arrived just in time to catch you before you hit the ground. I am sincerely sorry, Marinette."

Closing her eyes, Kagami waited for Marinette to say something only to tense up as Marinette gently took her hands. "You did all that...just to go on a date with me?" Marinette quietly asked as her heart began to beat quicker, and her face flushed even more.

Kagami's own face began to heat up at the look on Marinette's face. As she opened her mouth to say something, she was surprised as Marinette pushed herself forward and gently kissed Kagami. Taken by surprise, Kagami froze on the spot. As Marinette wrapped her arms around Kagami, Kagami slowly leaned into the kiss much to Marinette's happiness.

After a few seconds, the two pulled back and looked away with large blushes on their faces. Looking around, Marinette saw that it was still raining. Frowning at the rain ruining her initial plans, she glanced over at her television and smiled.

"Kagami, would you like to watch movies and snack on some sweets from my parent's bakery? You know, since the rain kind of ruined our original date plans," Marinette meekly asked only to yelp as Kagami lightly placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder. With a bright smile on her face, Kagami nodded her head and lead Marinette over to the perfect viewing spot while grabbing any pillows she could on the way over.

With a smile on her face, Marinette joined Kagami in gathering all the supplies they would need for their date. It might not have been what she originally wanted to do with Kagami, but this was still going to be a great date nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I had fun writing this one. I hope it came out well. The girls really care about each other in this after all :)  
Marigami Week continues! ^^


	7. Meet the Family's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So late! Sorry guys! Today's prompt was Meet the Family's!

"Welcome, Kagami!" Kagami's eyes widened in shock at the warm greeting that was presented to her when she entered the bakery. She...she was not sure how to respond. She could detect something...something hidden in their tones, and the sheer family warmth was overwhelming her senses. She...she was not used to this. The only time she experienced something even close to this was when she gets injured and has to stay at a hospital. During those moments, her mother is so open and comforting, but...never to this level...

"H-hello, Monsieur Dupain and Mme. Cheng, you all ha-have a lovely home," Kagami forced out. This was new. She hasn't stuttered since she was a young child. She was surprised when Marinette's father and mother embraced her tightly which caused her cheeks to warm up considerably.

"We hope you enjoy your visit. And sweetie, remember, this is also your home," Marinette's mother stated with a warm smile on her face that caused Kagami to tense as a warm feeling began to spread through her body. A small smile formed on her lips as she nodded back at Sabine.

"Kagami!" she let out a silent gasp and then chuckle as Marinette swooped in and engulfed her in a tight embrace, "I didn't hear you come in! I hope maman and papa have not embarrass me too badly." Marinette chuckled at that while scratching the back of her head.

Kagami took Marinette's hands into her own and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Marinette's own. Both girls smiled at each other before gasping as a flash of light struck from the side.

"Awww, look Sabine! This is definitely going in the family album!" Tom cheerfully declared while bringing it over to show to Sabine who began to gush over the picture.

Kagami looked on in surprise before laughing lightly which evolved into full-blown laughter at the sight of Marinette's bright red face. Resting her head on Marinette's shoulder, Kagami fondly watched Marinette's parents interact and gush over their daughter and each other.

"Marinette...I'd love to have a family like this in the future," Kagami quietly stated. Marinette froze at that as her whole face lit up. Kagami...did she just?...

Smiling, Kagami placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before leading her over to the couch so they could begin 'Family Movie Night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was so short!


	8. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last day is here! The....Free Day!!! Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn...  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Marigami Week and if anyone participated that I haven't seen, I hope you tell me!  
Enjoy!

Kanna sat on the grass and took a sip of her water. "Fencing's so hard! How is kaa-chan so good at it!" Kanna groaned while wiping sweat off her forehead. Looking over at her practice sabre, make out of foam, she pouted and left it where it was lying. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a small notebook. With a small smile, she took the pencil out of the spine of the notebook and energetically began to scribble notes and pictures on the first free page that she could find.

Smiling lightly as she began sketching various things in the park, she made sure to make small notes near each sketch so that she could use them for later.

"Kanna-chan!!" Kanna tensed at the sound of her kaa-chan calling for her. Looking up, she spotted her in the distance still searching. Quickly placing her notebook back into her backpack, she grabbed her practice sabre and began doing the kata that her kaa-chan demonstrated for her. "There you are."

Kanna looked over and smiled brightly. "Kaa-chan! I just finished! I think that I am getting real good at this!" Kanna happily exclaimed while hugging her kaa-chan tightly. With a light smile on her face, Kagami ruffled her daughter's hair as she noticed that her daughter was neither sweating nor breathing hard.

"I'm sure you are sweetie. But you want to know a tip?" Kagami bent down to be level with her daughter. Seeing her daughter smile and lean over so she could whisper the tip into her ear, "Make sure to practice the whole time, and not takes breaks." The sound of her daughter groaning at her little secret being discovered made Kagami laugh louder.

"Kagami, don't give Kanna such a hard time. You know she doesn't share the same passion for fencing that your mother does and you used to have," Marinette stated as she walked into view with her arms crossed and a loving smile on her face. Kagami returned while Kanna rushed over and jumped into Marinette's embrace.

"Maman! I thought you had a meeting today?!" Kanna asked her with a curious expression on her face. Marinette just chuckled as she played with the little strand of hair that always stuck up on her daughter's head.

"I had to cancel it, Adrien couldn't make it today. The twins apparently pulled a rather large prank back at their house which he had to attend too. I swear, they act so much like Plagg at times. He really needs to stop letting Plagg babysit," Marinette explained only to grumble at the end as a memory of Adrien's kids' latest visit came back to her. Adrien is still repaying her for the damages to the house.

Kagami smiled as she got up and wrapped Marinette in a one-armed hug while smiling down at their daughter. The two have thanked Tikki so much ever since Marinette got pregnant seven years ago, and Kagami would continue to thank Tikki for the rest of her life. Kanna was the greatest gift that anyone has ever given her with Marinette's proposal losing by just a paper-thin line. She knew that Marinette felt the same. They adored their daughter, and they couldn't imagine life without her...

"Hey Kanna..." Marinette began as she looked over at Kagami who smiled lightly.

"Yes Maman?" Kanna asked her while tilting her head. Smiling lightly, Kagami reached out and began to pet her daughter's head.

"How would you like a brother or sister?" Kagami popped the question that Marinette and her have been talking about for the past year. They knew that Tikki couldn't use her powers to gift them with another biological child, but they didn't care. They don't mind adopting a child. They would treat that child with the same amount of love and affection as Kanna because of one simple fact:

They would be their child.

Kanna's eyes widened as a bright light filled them. With small tears forming, she nodded quickly before flashing a bright, very Marinette-like smile.

"Yes please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom! Marigami child! They have a daughter and are planning to adopt a son or daughter (spoiler...it's going to be a son). I hope you all liked her! I had a lot of fun designing her, and I would be lying if I was not thinking about making a next gen fic about her, her brother, and other children!   
Like my Lilanette Next Gen universe fic (I still plan to get back to that, and to Lila haters, I am using a fanon version of her based on how she could have developed from Volpina if they didn't mess up her chances in canon in Catalyst), but I also like some ideas that I have for this new next gen universe...sooo...  
Anyway, I hope everyone like Kanna! If anyone wants to see what she looks like here's a link to my post of her (warning, not a great artist, I will tell everyone if anyone ever draws her better ^^): https://thekitsune.tumblr.com/post/188942228629/let-me-introduce-you-to-kanna-tsurugi-cheng-at


End file.
